


A Game of Chess

by SandrockTrinity



Series: The City That Never Sleeps [5]
Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Multi, Urban Magic Yogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is confused about the war between Kirin and the Garbage Court and so Ross explained the situation to him<br/>Urban Magic Yogs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pieces

Ross sat on the floor of Will's room watching the young man play a video game. It was late at night and everyone apart from the rooms occupants were asleep. Ross was not interested in the game but rather in the person who was playing it. How young and carefree Will looked just sitting there enthralled by a game he described as, creator of horror. Ross hadn't found the game scary, compared to the ones Smiffy sometimes played, and so quickly lost interest trying to focus on anything else in the room. Ross smiled as Will complained about not have any 'tape' to save his game. Sometimes Ross wished he could be like Will, not have any other responsibilities other than to take care of himself. Ross remembered when he had been that way, he had been lonely as all his friends became silent and unmoving. Will was lucky and never had to worry about that. Ross leaned against the wall and closed his eyes listening to the old sounds of the game and the little whines Will makes as he searched for some important item. Its peaceful here, not like at his place.   
After a while Will paused the game and silently turned towards the gargoyle sat against the far wall of his bed room. The main reason he had been playing a single player game was to distract himself from having a conversation with the stone man. It wasn't that he didn't want him here or didn't welcome the company. Lately Will had been struggling with coming to terms with everything that was happening between the Garbage Court and Kirin. Every time he saw Ross he wanted to know more about what was going on behind his back. He was only ever called upon (or kidnapped in the Garbage Courts case) when either side was in need of technical help. Will knew that much more happened behind his back. Every time Ross came over it was getting harder and harder for him to stop his curiosity from taking over. He wanted to know so badly what he had gotten himself into, but at the same time wanted to stay out of it, and the less he knew the better. Will turned back around to the TV with the pause screen music quietly playing in the background. He sighed quietly to himself and looked down at the controller he had placed on the floor. When did his life change so much? Would it have been better for him to stay in his home town rather than come to live with his uncle? No, if he had done that he would never have met Ross.   
"What's wrong?"   
Will turned around to look at the gargoyle leaning against his wall. He hasn't moved an inch since Will last looked at him. His back was straight against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. His legs were crossed and his tail was draped over his leg and rested in his lap. His head was tilted slightly to the side and his eyes were shut. The light from the sky light shone down on him and bathed him in a blue light. His horns reflected the light around the room in small strange patterns. Will liked seeing Ross like this; he seemed so peaceful.   
"What's wrong, Will?" Ross asked again this time opening his shinning glass eyes to look at the young mage. His eyes sparkled in the moon light and mesmerised Will. "Something has been troubling you for weeks." Ross shifted slightly and lowered his arms to his side. His tail flicked up from his lap and swung at his side. Will wanted to ask him all the questions running around in his head but he didn't know where to begin. It was so difficult for him to accept that he was stuck in the middle of a war and either side could kill him if necessary.   
Will sighed, "I don't understand why you all fight." He explained calmly. "You do things so differently from each other that its hard to see your paths ever meeting. So, why should it matter who is in power?"   
"I can't begin to explain that," Ross said softly watching how awkward this conversation seemed to make Will. The boys fingers were fiddling with his shirt. "Its too complicated to explain. There are so many parts to this war that, I can't explain all." Will gritted his teeth with annoyance.   
"Tell me." Ross looked from the young mage and up towards the sky light. He watched as the stars sparkled in the sky.   
"Will, I can't tell you everything. You know that." Ross sighed and watched as a cloud covered the view of the stars. "I'm not a child!" Will snapped at Ross. Ross turned to look at the mage with surprise. It was very rare that Will's temper flared, especially towards Ross. "I understand that you can't tell me everything, but I am not naive and I know what I am doing. I want to know what is going on and how everything works so I can avoid being apart of this all together." Will's hands were fisted and his eyes were focused on his lap. His eyes shone with frustration and annoyance. Will always became snappy when he was annoyed, it was one of the things Ross found charming about him.   
Ross sighed, so that was the reason. Did Will think that knowing how to play the game would keep him safe from it? It wouldn't. Ross had tried that tactic, learnt the rules so he could counter if Smiffy or Trott ever needed it. It never worked like that, but at least he could give the boy a hand in understanding what he was involved with.  
"Fine," Ross accepted defeat. He could not hide Will any longer. He had warned the boy that he needed to grow up and learn what he was getting into. Will needed to be ready for when Ross couldn't save him. Ross looked up at the shelf full of old board games. His eyes quickly scanned the row and found what he was looking for. Standing slowly Ross walked over to the shelf with his tail swinging behind him.   
Will watched the gargoyle as he ventured over to the shelf and picked up his old chess board. His tail swung close to his body, as if afraid to hit anything. Pulling the board game from the shelf, Ross returned to his position on the floor on slightly closer to Will. Will examined the chess board and wondered why Ross had brought this down. Did he expect to play the game while explaining the rules of this war? Slowly Ross removed all the pieces and placed them on the floor while the board snapped into full position. Ross placed the board in between them and looked up at the young mage.   
"You want to learn the game?" He asked rhetorically, and smiled. "I'll show you how to play, but the rest is up to you." Will blinked in confusion, he was going to be taught by a chess board? Will wanted to laugh at the way Ross looked at the figures, as if this was a last minute attempt that he hadn't thought through. Ross slowly began to place the white pieces into place on the side closest to Will; all except the king.   
"Here is Kirin's side," Ross pointed to the white pieces. He paused as Will nodded before his tail swiped across the board and scattered the pieces on the floor. Will gasped as the pieces were discarded without a care, while Ross placed the King in the centre of the board. "Kirin is the King. He is every piece and no piece at the same time." Ross watched Will's head cock to the side in confusion and smiled affectionately at the boy.   
"Kirin is the player," he began to explain again. "He moves all of his side and decides when a piece needs to be discarded or advanced." Will nodded, understanding that part. Kirin was like any other person who played a game of chess, he was in control of his pieces and he called the shots. If the King was captured, in essence himself then the game was over and the other team would win. "However, our side of the board is different," Ross shuffled through the black pieces to his side and selected the piece he needed. He placed the King on the board.   
"The King, in this case Sips, is the leader of the team. If he is taken then it is game over, there is no leader and no unifying figure head." Ross rubbed the back of his neck and thought for a moment. "Like the King, Sips is a very weak piece to play, having to put himself in danger to even attack the other team. In essence, he is a piece needed for show rather than to fight."   
"So why have him as a king?" Will asked crossing his legs. He looked up in to Ross' eyes and continued, "If he has no use then he is not a good leader or king. Why have him if he doesn't benefit the action?" Ross smiled at the way Will thought, yes in theory the King is a weak fighter, but that doesn't mean to say that he is weak over all.   
"In olden times Kings use to fight," Ross leaned back on his arms and looked through the sky light. "But in recent years the king has merely been a symbol with little power, yet no one would get rid of a king because he doesn't fight any more. He is simply used for other means that not everyone sees." Ross lowered his head to look back at Will. "In this case you."   
Will nodded and leaned forward to examine the board. So far it looked pretty empty, however even though there were an equal amount of pieces on the board Will felt that the sides were un-even. Ross' tail picked up the next piece and placed it next to the black King.   
"The Queen. The most powerful piece in the game. She can move any where and has no limit. She is easy to deploy and is quick to move and cover other pieces." Ross smiled down at the piece. "This piece would be Trott. No matter the situation, Trott is quick to act and has very little that can stand in his way. He is not limited and usually has control over the whole board and team due to his movements."   
"So, Trott is the master mind behind everything and so makes him the most powerful of the Garbage Court?" Will couldn't deny that Trott was smart but from the outlook he didn't look as threatening as Ross or Smiffy did. Trott could sneak anyone into new places and could alter plans within moments, Will had seen that first hand.   
"Yes, he is." Ross nodded as his tail swung around to pick up the next piece. His tail gripped it tightly and fiddled with it in the air. "Don't ever under estimate Trott. Smiffy has done that and is still paying for it."   
Will gulped, he had seen what the Kelpie could do and how un-controlling he seemed to be. Yet, Trott could tame Smiffy easily from the way Ross described it.   
"Next we have the Knight. Smiffy..." Ross laughed a little thinking of how ironic it was that Smiffy was being portrayed at the night. To strangers he picked up, he may seem like a knight in shinning armour but the truth was he was far from it. "The Knight doesn't move like everyone else. He is erratic and can jump from place to place without the other pieces getting in the way. He is one of the main attacking forces used to inconvenience the other player. That is what Smiffy does best. He has tormented Kirin for a few years, alway avoiding Kirin's moves and never easy to predict." Will could understand that. Only a hand full of times had he been in contact with Smiffy, but every time he had the Kelpie had been unpredictable. Will never thought the way he did, never moved the same way he did, yet he was still able to get the end goal.   
"I see..." Will looked down at the board, now it looked more even. The three pieces on one side easily matched the lone piece.   
Will looked up from the pieces to see Ross' blue eyes shinning at him in a dreamily way. Will smiled as the gargoyles eyes reminded him of the sun shinning through stain glass windows. Will stood up from his position on the floor and stepped over the board to be closer to Ross. Ross sat up from his leaning position and watched as the young mage lowered himself into his lap. Will's head rested on Ross' chest as he continued to watch the board. Ross' tail hovered over the board and his face nuzzled in to Will's golden hair. Will smiled at the comfort Ross brought him.   
"What piece are you?" Will asked as he snuggled into Ross. Ross' tail lifted another piece into Will's view before placing it on the board.   
"I'm the Rook. Sturdy and loyal. I'm the one relied on to take the front of the damage but at the same time able to defend. I'm slow to deploy but I can be devastating if needed." Ross' arms encased Will in a warm embrace, "I'm there to protect."   
Will nodded and hummed with agreement. Silence settled naturally over them and Will closed his eyes and listened to his own breathing. From the way Ross had described the pieces, they all seemed correct and very clear on their roles, but there was one piece Ross hadn't mentioned. He didn't know if it was due to there only being four members of the Garbage Court, or the fact that no one fitted the bill. Will let out a sigh and opened his eyes to look up at Ross. He wondered...   
"What piece am I?" Will asked curiously. Ross smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead as his tail brought another piece to his view.   
"Simple. You are the Bishop." His hand rubbed up and down on Will's arm. "Easy to deploy, have your own unique way and you can get into places that no one else can. Without the Bishop the Queen with a vast area to control on her own and so you take up the roll with out being asked. You are a capable piece." Will looked down at his lap as he thought of what Ross said. His fingers circled a few of the pawns on the floor. Ross spoke so highly of him, but he was not on anyones side.   
"Sometimes I feel like a Pawn," Will whispered as his fingers grasped the piece. Will placed his hands together and looked at the small piece on its side. "I feel weak and limited. I'm struggling to understand the more complicated stuff and get myself in to positions I sometimes can't get out of." Ross wrapped his arms tighter around Will and careful not to cut the boy, his tail wrapped around the small piece and placed it on the board.   
"True, that is a Pawn's role in the game, but..." Ross cupped Will's chin and forced him to look at the board. "It has the most potential." Ross made the piece tap each square as it moved to the other side of the board. "It is a weak piece to begin with, but as the game continues it becomes more significant. If the piece makes it to the other side it has the potential to become anything it wants to be."   
Will smiled, he was right. Will smiled and leaned out of Ross' grasp and moved the pawn that Ross had been holding out of the way and placed another one in its place.  
"So then..." Will smiled to himself as he removed his hand from the piece. "The Pawn has the potential to become... King."


	2. The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King doesn't do much in the game...

Sips lounged around on one of the sofas in the VIP area of the club. His eyes were scanning twitter to see if anything interesting was happening while is leg swung off the side of the sofa. He had no interest in what was going on around him, he had only been dragged there because his little court would be going out for a meal later. He had been dragged to the club before the sun could even set, so that Trott could make sure that everything was prepared for tonight.

Trott was busy talking to the staff that were preparing the place for their special event. He wanted to make sure everything was correct, especially since the Garbage Court were famous for their wild parties. Trott's arms swung as he explained about different events that would happen through out the night and so the staff should just stay away from the areas. Trott always had everything planned and even though he knew it would go correctly he still would panic until the event begun.

Smiffy was sat on the end of the bar talking to a cute blonde, while casually trying to ignore the glares that Trott was sending him to leave the poor being along. Many times Trott had told him not to flirt with the staff but he couldn't help it. The blonde would giggle at his jokes and reply sweetly as possible to attempt to get his favour... Not always a good move with Smiffy, but Trott's watchful gaze kept Smiffy in place.

Ross on the other hand was sat on the stairs leading to the VIP area, having done his job already, he sat waiting for his friends to finish. His eyes followed the curve of the ceiling and the criss-crossing bars that securely held the lights up. His tail swung slowly behind him, catching the light of the club and reflecting it in unusual patterns on the wall. Trott pulled Smiffy away from the blonde and towards Ross, who was still distracted by the design of the building after being in there so many times already. Smiffy smirked and held Ross' chin to place a kiss on his lips. It was a quick kiss but it got the gargoyles attention. Ross blinked with confusion but smiled when he noticed that both the kelpie and selkie were ready to leave.

"Everything is set," Trott smiled and looked up at Sips who was still distracted by his phone. "All we need to do is get ready and then arrive on time." Smiffy made a joke about Trott coming on time, earning him a shove and a talk from Trott about coming up with better jokes.

Sips listened to the two banter and out of the corner of his eye he could still see Ross' tail swing behind him. He would just wait it out until they had finished their banter before demanding they leave for some good food. Sips smiled as he saw someone tweet about the Garbage Court party tonight. He loved seeing how excited fae got over parties. His smile graced his lips until the echoing sound of silence rang in his ears. Curiosity took over his interest in his phone and he looked up at his court to see them all watching the six dangerous looking figures who had entered the building and make the staff look like they had just seen Madusa herself. Sips glared at the men, the party was not beginning for another few hours, no one should have been there.

"Party isn't until later guys." Smiffy called out from his stern position against Trott. "You're a little early to the party." He smirked and placed his hands into his ripped jeans.

"Now, now Smiffy," Trott sung and took a step forward. "If these men want some fun we can give that too them before the party." Trott looked over his shoulder at the gargoyle that stood with his fists closed and standing taller than the others. "Right Ross?" Ross nodded and smirked as the men advanced on their position. Sips rolled his eyes and turned back to his phone.

Only six men, he thought. Did Kirin really think they were that weak? Or was Kirin running out of men to send to fail at killing them? It was becoming a common thing and one where Sips had become immune to the affect of fear. Sips searched through his phone and looked for anything to keep him entertained that little longer while the others took down the men.

Smiffy was the first to move quickly moving out of the way as two men attempted to take him down. With a quick swing of his leg he knocked one to the ground while the other stumbled, attempting to not fall over his ally. Smiffy smirked and beckoned the man to make a move. Drawing a knife the man charged at Smiffy, swinging the knife to cut the kelpies neck. But Smiffy knew all too well how these men worked; it was the same move every time. Smiffy side stepped and grabbed the mans arm, holding him still. His leg swung and hit the guy in his abdomen. The guy grunted and released the dagger before doubling over to attempt to stop the pain. Smiffy released the mans arm and with one quick swing his fist connected with the guys face knocking him unconscious on the floor. Smiffy smirked and dusted his hands off, way to easy. An arm swung around his neck and a dagger was close to plunging into his chest. However, the guys arm stopped a few inches from his chest. Smiffy looked at his arm to see a shining blue tail wrapped tightly around it, halting the blade in its path. Smiffy looked to his side to see Ross smirking at him. The man holding Smiffy screamed in agony as the grip of Ross' tail crushed his arm. The man released Smiffy, allowing the kelpie to turn and kick him in the stomach. The man quickly collapsed to the floor crying and clutching his broken arm.

Smiffy laughed and stepped over the body to reach Ross. He patted Ross on the back and smiled as the gargoyle leant into the touch. Looking around, Smiffy saw that Ross had dealt with his two men quite easily. No doubt the blood seeping from their heads and the blood caking on Ross' knuckles had something to do with a record time. On the stairs next to the VIP area Smiffy noticed Trott standing from a corpse with an ivory dagger stuck into his neck. Trott pulled out the dagger and whipped the blood off of it on the dead mans jacket before replacing it secretly on his person. On the raised platform next to the sofa Sips was sitting on was a mans body slumped on the floor groaning in pain. He clutched his head and whimpered as Sips paid no attention to the fact that the fight had ended.

"You know," Smiffy stated as he stretched his arms above his head. "You could have helped Sips."

Sips looked up from his phone and smiled at the kelpie who flexed his muscles. He noticed that his court wasn't injured and that all the men had been defeated. Smiffy's words registered in Sips' brain and he looked down at the groaning man at his feet. Sips shrugged before swinging his legs and hitting the guy in the head. A loud thunk echoed as the mans head collided with the floor knocking him out. Sips stood up placing his phone in his pocked and walking down the steps to his court. He smiled at them and shrugged.

"What can I say?" he smirked, "I'm the King."


End file.
